Sierra Railway No. 3/Gallery
TrainfromAnAmericanTail.jpg|#3 in "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" as engine #7. 3 in Scaplock 1966.jpg|#3 as she appeared in Scalplock 1966 Screen Shot 2017-11-09 at 2.05.47 PM.png|#3 in the opening of the Wild Wild West pilot episode, first as RH&WRR #3. Screen Shot 2017-11-09 at 2.07.54 PM.png|#3 later seen in the pilot episode of Wild Wild West ''as engine #5. 02x16 - The Runaway Caboose 055.jpg|#3 in the Little House on the Prairie episode "''The Runaway Caboose" Screen Shot 2017-11-08 at 5.02.02 PM.png|#3 as Burlington Northern Railroad #8 in the 3-part Gunsmoke episode Gold Train: The Bullet. Screen Shot 2017-10-19 at 12.31.43 PM.png|#3 in the 1966 - 1968 TV series Iron Horse as Buffalo Pass, Scalplock & DeFinance Railroad #3. Screen Shot 2017-11-08 at 5.14.23 PM.png|#3 as she was she starred in the 1957 - 1958 TV series Casey Jones as Midwest & Central Railroad #1 "The Cannonball" Screen Shot 2017-11-08 at 4.43.34 PM.png|#3 in the Cimarron Strip episode "The Blue Moon Train" ''February 1968 SRR 3 in The Great Bank Robbery 1969.png|Sierra #3 in ''The Great Bank Robbery 1969 as South Western Texas Railroad #98. 1f925efc-a2b6-4b8b-a832-d65e02eb6b19.jpg|Sierra #3 when she first came out of the Rogers factory in 1891, back when she was Prescott & Arizona Central Railroad #3 W. N. Kelley Screen Shot 2017-10-31 at 2.21.47 PM.png|The Hooterville Cannonball cameoing in the Beverly Hillbillies season 7 Thanksgiving special. Note that the number has been changed from 3 to 8. 9096995735 d46324a170 b.jpg|Sierra #3 at the 1991 Railfair 02x18 - The Long Road Home 255.jpg|#3 in the Little House on the Prairie episode "The Long Ride Home" Screen Shot 2017-10-23 at 4.47.31 PM.png|#3 as she starred in the 1979 Disney film "The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again" as Sierra Railroad #8. Screen Shot 2017-11-09 at 1.51.35 PM.png|#3 in the 1983 A-TEAM episode When are you Comin' Back Range Rider? Yv043.jpg|#3 portraying as Yosemite Valley Railroad #27. in Color of a Brisk and Leaping Day ''in 1996. The real YVRR #27 was a 2-6-0. Sery 3 twf 01 (1).jpg|#3 in Tales of Wells Fargo SRR 3 in Long Riders.jpg|Sierra Railroad #3 when she appeared in the 1979 film ''The Long Riders. Mail055.jpg|#3 as Union Pacific #3 in Wyoming Mail ''1950 Screen Shot 2017-11-06 at 4.29.10 PM.png|Sierra #3 in the pilot episode of ''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr., 1993. 3 in Kansas Pacific 1953.jpg|#3 in Kansas Pacific ''1953 -3 in Man of the West 1958.jpg|#3 in ''Man of the West 1958 2pett8b.jpg|#3 as she appeared as "Hooterville Cannonball"in Petticoat Junction. 3inBTTF3.jpg|#3 as she appeared as "Central Pacific Railroad #131"in "Back to the Future Part 3". The Real Central Pacific Railroad #131 was a 4-4-0. File:3inElmo'sWorld.png|#3 as she appeared in Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! SierraRailwayNo_3.jpg|#3 at Railtown 1897. SIERRA3jimtownpax900.jpg|Sierra Railway #3 takes on water at Jamestown. Sierra_No._3.jpg|Sierra Railway #3 at Jamestown. 3dressas131in2018.jpg|No. 3 dressed up as #131 in 2018 to celebrate Robbery on the Rails. Sierrarailway3inBTTF2.png|#3 as she appeared as the "Central Pacific Railroad #131"in the short trailer of "Back to the Future Part 3" seen in "Back to the Future Part 2". Srr MAY 79x4 (33958505571).jpg|Sierra Railway #3 is triple-heading with Sierra Railway #28, and #36. Yv062.jpg|The locomotive came to a halt in Color of a Brisk and Leaping Day. Sierra-Railway-No-3-Steam-Locomotive.jpg|Sierra Railway #3 with #28 3 in Wild Wild West pilot episode.jpg|No. 3 hauling a 2 car train in "The Wild Wild West". No.3as131in2019.jpg|No. 3 wore a balloonstack in 2019 for the first time in 30 years. 3as131in2019.jpg|No. 3 renumbered as 131 in 2019. Category:Galleries